nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Cataclysm Pre-Event/Untergangsverkündungen in Sturmwind
Das Pre-Event "Untergangsverkündungen" zu World of Warcraft: Cataclysm, startete für die Allianz in Sturmwind am 01. November 2010 im Rahmen von Patch 4.0.1. Allgemeines Weltuntergangspropheten haben in Sturmwind Einzug gehalten, um das Volk zu verunsichern. Erunak Steinsprecher vom Irdenen Ring ist das nicht ganz geheuer. Dazu bebt die Erde in ganz Azeroth. Grund genug für ihn, auf die Spurensuche zu gehen und den Kultisten auf den Zahn zu fühlen. Zusätzlich sind allerhand Bürger der Stadt verschwunden. Um dieses Problem kümmert sich Hauptmann Anton in der Burg von Sturmwind.http://www.wowpedia.org/Pre-Cataclysm_event Ablauf Der Irdene Ring thumb|[[Erunak Steinsprecher]] Als der Irdene Ring die ersten Berichte über elementare Störungen erhielt, die Azeroth seit einiger Zeit heimsuchten, schickte er seine Botschafter nach Sturmwind und in die anderen Hauptstädte der Allianz. Unter ihnen auch Erunak Steinsprecher. Dort versuchten er den Ursprung dieser Unruhe zu finden. Seine Quellen deuteten daraufhin, dass das Phänomen nicht natürlicher Ursache war, aber der Irdene Ring hatte die Wurzel noch nicht bestimmen können. Er hatte zwar einige Theorien, aber noch nichts Konkretes. Quest 01: Die Elemente schreien auf Die Lage war angespannt. Die Elemente waren ruhelos und das Volk verängstigt und verwirrt. Der Irdene Ring versuchte krampfhaft zu verstehen, was eigentlich passiert. Glücklicherweise haben die Schamanen der Wildhämmer der Allianz ihre Hilfe angeboten. Gavan Graufeder begab sich nach Burg Sturmwind, um die Bemühungen des Irdenen Rings mit den Anführern der verschiedenen Allianzfraktionen zu koordinieren.Quest 01: Die Wildhämmer Hauptmann Anton Hauptmann Anton kümmerte sich währenddessen um die Sicherheit der Stadt. Irgendetwas war da im Gange in Sturmwind und es gefiel ihm gar nicht. Dabei nahm er die vermehrten Berichte über vermisste Personen sehr ernst. Andere behaupteten, dass die Welt untergehen würde. Er fragte sich, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Hauptmann Anton; Burg Sturmwind; 01.11.2010 Untergangsverkündungen Untergangspropheten waren in den Straßen von Sturmwind nichts Neues, aber diese neueste Gruppe machte Hauptmann Anton Sorgen. Diese Leute hatten sich in der ganzen Altstadt breitgemacht, und es sah aus, als wären sie gut organisiert. Anton hatte in Erwägung gezogen, sie zu verhaften oder ihre Aktivitäten auf andere Art zu stören, aber damit würde man sie nur in den Untergrund treiben. Er musste mehr über sie herausfinden. Also schickte er einige freiwillige Streiter der Allianz in die Altstadt, die sich anhörten, was diese Schwarzseher verbreiteten und alle Schriftstücke über ihre Vorstellungen sammelten, die sie finden konnten. Zurück kamen sie mit drei Schriftstücken: "Elementarfeuer für die Seele", "Was bedeutet 'Das Ende der Schöpfung' für mich?" und "Sicherheit und Geborgenheit in einer dem Untergang geweihten Welt". Quest 05: Untergangsverkündungen ; Rede des Weltuntergangsverkünders : "Das Ende der Welt ist nah. Es gibt keinen Grund zur Verzweiflung. Hört, was ich zu sagen haben und was meine Brüder Euch anbieten. Zu lange waren wir blind! Ich bitte Euch, öffnet Eure Augen für die Wahrheit! Das Ende unserer Welt kommt näher, meine Brüder und Schwestern! Azeroth wird untergehen! Flammen werden die Welt verzehren. Stürme werden alle Hoffnung niederringen. Schließlich werden die Elemente herrschen! : Verzweifelt nicht, Bürger von Sturmwind! Schließt Euch uns an und erfahrt die Wahrheit. Werft ab Eure Leben, die von Krieg und Schinderei bestimmt sind, werdet wiedergeboren in den Elementen und fordert Euren rechtmäßigen Platz in dieser neuen Welt ein! Beruhigt Euch, Freunde. Wir haben noch jede Menge Zeit, um all Eure Fragen zu beantworten. Wenn Ihr an unserer Botschaft interessiert seid, werde ich eine Versammlung abhalten. Sprecht mich an, wenn Ihr mehr zu erfahren wünscht, doch seht Euch vor: Sturmwind ist voller Leute, die die Wahrheit zu unterdrücken suchen." Weltuntergansverkünder; Sturmwind, Altstadt; 01.11.2010 ; Elementarfeuer für die Seele : „Wo werdet Ihr sein, wenn die Flammen Azeroth verzehren? Sicherlich möchte niemand seine Gedanken um seine bevorstehende Vernichtung kreisen lassen, jedoch sollte man sich Gedanken um seinen zukünftigen Verbleib machen. Unsere Weisen erkannten, dass das Ende der Welt naht und nur jene überleben werden, die vorbereitet sind. Wir können Euch dabei helfen, das tobende Inferno zu überstehen, das die Frevler und Sünder von dieser Welt fegen wird. Ist es nicht Zeit, Euren Seelenfrieden zu finden?“ ; Was bedeutet 'Das Ende der Schöpfung' für mich? : „Zweifelsohne habt Ihr schon einmal den Satz ‚Alle guten Dinge müssen einmal enden‘ gehört - so auch Euer Leben auf Azeroth. Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis auf der Welt Chaos ausbricht, weil die Elemente ihr Geburtsrecht einfordern. Jedoch müsst Ihr Euch in diesen beklemmenden Zeiten nicht ängstigen. Ihr müsst nicht sterben. Wir können Euch dabei helfen, zu einem neuen Lebensweg aufzusteigen, jenseits von Tod, Angst und der Schwäche namens Sterblichkeit. Schließt Euch uns noch heute an.“ ; Sicherheit und Geborgenheit in einer dem Untergang geweihten Welt : „Wir leben in unruhigen Zeiten. Kriege, Invasionen und Hungersnöte sind über die Welt hinweggefegt, doch die wahre Prüfung steht uns noch bevor: Das Ende von Azeroth selbst. Wie werdet Ihr mit dem Verlust von allem, was Euch lieb und teuer ist, zurechtkommen? Die Antwort lautet: Ihr müsst es nicht! Bringt Familie und Freunde mit zu unseren Zusammenkünften und lernt, wie Ihr gemeinsam mit uns die Apokalypse überstehen könnt.“ Nachdem er die gesammelten Schriftstücke gelesen hatte, kam Anton zu der Ansicht, dass wer auch immer diese Flugblätter zusammengestellt hatte, wußte wie man Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Vom Zustand der Altstadt her zu schließen, herrschte kein Mangel an Interesse. Er musste handeln, bevor die Kultisten in der Stadt eine größere Gefolgsschaft gewannen. Der Hauptmann fürchtete, die Kultisten könnten ihren Einfluss nutzen, um Panik zu verbreiten und die Wachen zu lähmen. Zeichen der Zeit thumb|Ein Warnplakat Hauptmann Anton erkannte, dass er etwas tun musste, um das Interesse des Volkes an diesem Weltuntergangskult einzudämmen. Aber er schreckte davor zurück, zur Tat zu schreiten, bevor er nicht wusste, wer hinter dieser Gruppe steckte. Anton hatte seine Leute Markierungen in belebten Teilen Sturmwinds anbringen lassen, und einige Freiwillige fanden sich, die dort Warnplakate anbrachten. Diese Plakate hielten die entschlossensten unter den Suchenden nicht ab, aber es war ein erster Schritt zur Entlarvung dieses Kultes. Der König hatte schon genug Feinde, ohne dass sich seine eigenen Leute gegen ihn wendeten. Quest 05: Zeichen der Zeit ; Vorsicht: Gefährliche Kultisten : "Bürger von Sturmwind, hütet Euch vor den Scharlatanen und Weltuntergangsverkündern, die unsere Straßen bevölkern. Lasst euch nicht von ihrem wirren Gewäsch beeindrucken. Alles, was sie wollen, ist uns im Angesicht unserer wahren Feinde zu schwächen!" Den Kult infiltrieren thumb|Die Nachricht verbreiten Danach wollte Hauptmann Anton seine Energie aufwenden, um mehr über diesen Kult herauszufinden und um die Leute zu befreien, die sie dazu überredet haben, beizutreten. Die Straßen von Sturmwind waren voller Gerüchte über den Ursprung und die Praktiken des Kultes, und es gab nur einen Weg, die Wahrheit über diese Gruppe herauszufinden: Einer von Antons Spähern musste ihnen beitreten. Mit etwas Glück würden sie so einem ihrer Anführer vorgestellt werden, und erfuhren, wo die Gruppe sich versteckte. Und tatsächlich: Die Späher wurden von den Weltuntergangsverkündern mit einer Rekrutenrobe ausgestattet und auf den Obsthain am Spiegelsee in den Wald von Elwynn geschickt, wo sie bei Aufseherin Sylandra vorstellig werden sollten. Quest 05: Den Kult infiltrieren Die Vermissten Gleichzeitig wollte Hauptmann Anton einige vermisste Personen finden. Denn abgesehen von den Ängsten und der Paranoia, die der Kult verbreitete, wurden er und die anderen Wachen mit Vermisstenmeldungen überschwemmt. Mütter, Väter, Brüder und Schwestern waren scheinbar verschwunden, aber Anton hatte das Gefühl, dass sie im Kultistenlager außerhalb der Stadt zu finden waren. Quest 05: Die Vermissten Die Nachricht verbreiten Aufseherin Sylandra machte den neuen Rekruten schnell klar, dass sich in dem Obsthain am Spiegelsee jeder Kultist seinen Unterhalt verdienen musste. Manche kümmerten sich um die Obstbäume. Andere waren dafür verantwortlich, an den Bauprojekten des Kultes zu arbeiten. Wieder andere brachten die Weltuntergangsbotschaft unter das Volk. Für neue Rekruten war diese Arbeit ein guter Anfang. Quest 05: Die Nachricht verbreiten Der Plan des Meisters thumb|Cho'galls Enthüllung Doch es es gab in dem Obsthain am Spiegelsee noch mehr zu tun. Die Welt würde untergehen und die Unvorbereiteten würden eines qualvollen Todes sterben. Den Kultisten dagegen wurde ein Geschenk zuteil: Die Gelegenheit, zu etwas Größerem, Mächtigeren zu werden. Teil des Plan ihres Meisters war es, die Transformation der Welt herbeizuführen. Die Feuer des Unheils zu entfesseln und dem Kult zu ermöglichen, in die Unsterblichkeit aufzusteigen. So war sein Versprechen. Aufseher Talathor hielt dazu vor dem Altar ein Ritual ab. Dort konnten alle Neulinge mehr über die Pläne der Kultisten lernen und sich darauf vorbereiten, ihre Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Doch auf dem Altar westlich des Obsthains erschien während des Rituals das Abbild von niemand anderem als Cho'gall, dem Anführer des Schattenhammerkultes, der von der Rückkehr des ominösen Meisters sprach. Quest 05: Der Plan des Meisters ; Cho'galls Enthüllung * Abbild von Cho'gall sagt: "Ich sehe, eure Zahl nimmt zu, meine Brüder. Erzählt mir von eurem Fortschritt, den Plan unseres Herren umzusetzen." * Aufseher Talathor sagt: "Die Arbeit an den Apparaten schreitet voran, wie Ihr es angeordnet habt. Wir werden schon bald bereit sein, die nächste Stufe Eurer Befehle auszuführen." * Abbild von Cho'gall sagt: "Dann ist ja alles in Ordnung. Der Meister hat uns eine Aufgabe höchster Wichtigkeit gegeben und er wird ein Versagen nicht akzeptieren. Ihr seid das Instrument, welches der Meister nutzen wird, um das Ende dieser Welt einzuläuten und sie nach seinem Bilde neu zu erschaffen. Wenn sie fertig gestellt sind, werden ihr diese Apparate in ganz Sturmwind verstecken. Zur festgesetzten Zeit werden sie Wind- und Wasserelementare freisetzen, die die Stadt in ein Unwetter hüllen wird und damit die Bühne bereiten für die glorreiche Rückkehr unseres Herrn! Und dann, meine Brüder und Schwestern, werden wir diese schwächlichen Hüllen abwerfen und zu Unsterblichkeit emporsteigen!" * Aufseher Golbaz sagt: "Es soll so sein, wie Ihr es bestimmt, Meister." Der Weltuntergangsplan Hatten die neuen Kultisten Cho'galls Weltuntergangsplan verstanden, beauftragte sie Aufseherin Sylandra eine Ladung Elementargeräte in den bevölkerten Gebieten von Sturmwind zu verstecken. Diese kleinen, tragbaren Geräte beherbergten mächtige Elementare und sollten diese später zu gegebenem Zeitpunkt freilassen. Das war genau die Sorte Beweis, die Hauptmann Anton sich erhofft hatte. Nun wurde ihm klar, dass Cho'gall für den Kult verantwortlich und alles das Werk des Schattenhammers war. Doch leider vermutete Anton auch, dass sie noch andere Kultisten in die Stadt geschickt hatten, um diese Geräte abzusetzen. Quest 05: Der Weltuntergangsplan Die Pläne des Schattenhammers vereiteln thumb|Ein Elementargerät Die Pläne des Schattenhammers mussten vereitelt werden! Dazu wollte Hauptmann Anton die restlichen Elementargeräte finden und entschärfen, bevor sie ihre gefangenen Windelementare freilassen und sie Stürme in der Stadt freisetzen konnten. So ließ er alle gefundenen Geräte zerstören, bevor die darin gefangenen Elementare Zeit hatten, ihre volle Stärke zu entwickeln. Danach, so hoffte er, würde der Schattenhammerkult es sich zweimal überlegen, bevor er noch einmal versuchte, die Völker der Allianz gegen ihre eigenen Leute zu wenden. Was Anton jedoch besorgte, war die Anzahl der Leute, die sich von ihrer Botschaft hatten beeinflussen lassen. Quest 05: Die Pläne des Schattenhammers vereiteln Warnt König Wrynn Hauptmann Anton und seine Helfer hatten Sturmwind erfolgreich gegen die Bedrohung durch die Schattenhammerkultisten verteidigt, und das ohne Blutvergießen auf ihrer Seite. Der Feind aber würde nicht lange ruhen. Anton konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Cho'gall bereits damit beschäftigt war, seine nächste Aktion zu planen. König Varian Wrynn musste erfahren, dass die Feinde der Allianz sich gezeigt hatten, und dass die Menschen sich auf ihre Rückkehr vorbereiten mussten. Wrynn versprach, persönlich dafür zu sorgen, dass die Feinde der Allianz eine gerechte Strafe erfuhren! Quest 05: Warnt König Wrynn Personen Quellen Kategorie:Cataclysm Kategorie:Sturmwind Kategorie:Warcraft Events